Beamforming (BF) is a key Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) technology supported by the Time Division Dulpexing Long Term Evolution (TDD-LTE) system. The frequency domain Resource Blocks (RBs) of a channel phase are continuous originally, however, in view of the complexity and the realizability of actual systems and devices, different RB groups adopt different BF weight vectors which take RB group as granularity, thus breaking the continuity of channel phases of RB groups and generating a split. Due to the existence of discontinuous phases, the following operation is not suitable for the channel estimation of downlink Demodulation Reference Signal (DMRS)/pilot frequency: the time domain/frequency domain de-noising processing subsequent to a Least Square (LS) channel estimation based on continuous RBs (RB group), the implementation of which will increase a channel estimation error and influence the performance of a BF system.